


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Chaebol Choi Jongho, Choi Jongho Is Bad At Feelings, Confident Kang Yeosang, From Sex to Love, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Smut, Top Choi Jongho, i promise theres romance, jongho cant handle it, yeosang is the confident gay for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: “Ah, excuse me.”Bingo.“No, no, not a problem.” Jongho assures the prettiest man in the entire room, if not the entire city of Seoul. He doesn’t turn to face him just yet, acting coy, nonchalant even, as if they haven’t been making eyes at each other since the blonde arrived.“I don’t mean to impose, there’s just no other seat and…”Cute. He may be bold, but there’s still that touch of sweetness. Perhaps he’s newer to this game?“You’re far from imposing.” Jongho murmurs lowly, making sure no one but him heard.“I feel like I might be, though.” He insists… before it all starts to click. “Let me buy you a drink to make up for it.”Perhaps he’s not new to this game at all.(Or: A chance encounter with a beautiful stranger leaves Jongho with a fever he can't sweat out.)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 20
Kudos: 339





	1. Lying is the Most Fun You Can Have

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Welcome to another jongsang fic! This one won't be as sunshine and rainbows as my first one, so I just wanted to give a quick warning here.
> 
> Please, please, PLEASE read the tags!! I don't wanna upset anyone so just be aware of the tags and the fact that there's homophobia/internalized homophobia in this! This is also a two chapter thing, pretty short all in all, but I hope you still enjoy! 
> 
> Also, just a reminder that my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Thank youuu 💛

The soft jazz that plays in the background does nothing to ease him, grip on his cognac tight. His muscles are tense, whole body wound up, uncomfortable and rigid, too… too…

Aware.

That’s the word for it. Jongho feels all too  _ aware. _ Sitting by himself, surrounded by a crowd of people chatting and laughing, he feels too aware of big, pretty brown eyes meeting his every so often, of cherry lips that pull up into a dazzling smile whenever he laughs at whatever the hell someone just said, of middle parted, soft blonde hair that bounces with each step he steps closer to him, certainly in his proximity but never close enough. After all, Jongho sits in the VIP section whereas he remains an outsider. An outsider that is eyeing him up as if he were prey and, perhaps, that’s what Jongho is to this pretty stranger.

Being the son of grossly wealthy and successful people, Jongho is used to this sort of thing. Going to functions, getting to the after party and then meeting someone just gorgeous and bold enough that’s willing to exchange a good time for what they’re looking for. He’s comfortable with that, he knows and understands it all too well. Which is why he finds himself on his feet, stepping around people until he’s leaving the elevated section, walking down the steps and striding to the bar.

Once there, he counts. One, two, three… and…

“Ah, excuse me.”

_ Bingo. _

“No, no, not a problem.” Jongho assures the prettiest man in the entire room, if not the entire city of Seoul. He doesn’t turn to face him just yet, acting coy, nonchalant even, as if they haven’t been making eyes at each other since the blonde arrived.

“I don’t mean to impose, there’s just no other seat and…”

Cute. He may be bold, but there’s still that touch of sweetness. Perhaps he’s newer to this game?

“You’re far from imposing.” Jongho murmurs lowly, making sure no one but him heard. 

“I feel like I might be, though.” He insists… before it all starts to click. “Let me buy you a drink to make up for it.”

Perhaps he’s not new to this game at all.

But still, it’s curious how he’s not demanding Jongho be the one to buy him a drink. It’s refreshing, to say the least.

“Alright.” Jongho nods, now daring to look him in the face. 

Damn. He’s even prettier up close, if that’s at all possible. His eyes are sparkling in the low lighting, skin flawless and a flirtatious smile on his lips, simply radiating beauty. Jongho just knows he’s going to have fun with this one.

“What’s your name?” He asks casually, still talking quietly, not wanting to catch anyone’s attention. 

“Yeosang. Kang Yeosang.”

“Jongho. Choi Jongho.” He says while extending a friendly hand, goosebumps bursting over his skin when Yeosang fits his hand into his. Whew. 

“Nice to meet you, Choi Jongho.” He replies, deep voice dripping in honey when he says his name. Jongho can only hope he’ll be screaming his name later.

The drinks Yeosang orders for himself and Jongho soon arrive, the conversation kept casual, remarks on the partygoers surrounding them and the beautiful art on the walls of this condo being the topics of their choice. It’s a little frustrating, though, Jongho not sure if he initially read the atmosphere wrong. They are in public, with more than a few eyes on Jongho specifically, but he’s used to his one night stands being a bit more obvious in their pursuit. It seems as if Yeosang is  _ genuinely _ interested in the conversation, but… that couldn’t be the case. He’s probably just being extra nice, hoping that’ll secure the bag.

Much to Jongho’s disappointment, though, Yeosang finishes his drink, throws down some cash and says, “Well, I’d better get my stuff.”

“Leaving so soon?” Jongho asks, a bit caught off guard by himself. There’s always plenty of ass, why is he persistent on this particular piece of it? When he looks at Yeosang’s face again, though, the answer becomes clear. “Ahem, I… I thought we were… having a good time?” He practically whispers.

“Well…” Yeosang suddenly bites his lip, a rather challenging gaze focused on Jongho. “I don’t  _ have _ to go get my stuff  _ alone, _ do I?” 

He stands, running his fingers through fluffy hair before he turns on his heel cutely, throwing back a testing look at Jongho before he struts off. 

Blinking after him, Jongho then stands himself, containing a satisfied smirk. As usual, he’ll get what he wants. He just knows it. Heading straight for the guest closet where his coat and belongings are, Jongho opens the door and finds his pretty little stranger inside.

Quickly closing the door, Jongho smiles at the man who’s shrugging on his jacket. Yeosang smiles back and purrs, “That was quick.”

Jongho’s thankful for the dim lighting because his cheeks light up pink. “As if I’d turn down the challenge.” He chuckles.

“Challenge? What challenge?” Yeosang asks, clearly feigning innocence as he saunters up to Jongho, placing a single finger on his chest.

“Don’t play.” Jongho warns him, sucking in a sharp breath when that finger slides downwards, Yeosang’s fingertip passing over his abdomen and stopping just before he reaches Jongho’s belt. 

“Or what?” The blonde practically dares. 

His hands come up, hovering over Yeosang’s arms, two seconds away from grabbing the man and bending him over right here in this closet.

“Fuck, you don’t know—“

They both leap apart when the door suddenly opens, a couple fellow guests coming in to grab their stuff. Jongho clears his throat subtly, making haste in grabbing his own belongings before he takes his leave, hoping Yeosang will follow.

Thankfully he does end up trailing after Jongho to the elevators, both of them heading into the same one. Jongho taps the button to close the doors, not wanting another scare.

Once they close, Jongho grabs Yeosang by the waist, backing him up until he’s against the wall. 

“You don’t know what I’d like to do to a pretty thing such as yourself.”

Yeosang laughs cutely, simpering, “I suppose I  _ don’t _ know. Care to tell me?” 

“How about I  _ show _ you?” He murmurs hotly, leaning down to go straight for Yeosang’s neck, peppering his pale skin with kisses and nibbles.

The blonde clearly likes that, his knees buckling a touch, forced to hold on tightly to Jongho. 

“Wh-Whoa.” Yeosang moans, eyes fluttering back as the kisses and nibbles turn to bites and sucks, Jongho marking up his flesh. 

When the doors open, Jongho pulls away, leaving Yeosang clearly wanting. They walk as casually as they can muster out of the building, Jongho following Yeosang’s lead to his car. Surprisingly, it’s a rather nice car, one of the latest models of an expensive brand. Must have an established sugar daddy.

“My place, right?” Yeosang asks and Jongho nods.

Soon enough, they’re on the way, Jongho unable to keep his hands to himself, even if Yeosang swerves every so often. At least they make it in one piece to a gated community, another thing that surprises Jongho. Maybe Yeosang has more than one sugar daddy under his belt. 

Not that it matters. None of his speculations matter when they finally make it, a few more hickeys added to Yeosang’s neck on the way up the elevator, soon stumbling into an expansive apartment. Jongho’s not sure what the decor even looks like, unconcerned as his hands roam over the blonde’s body. Shoes are kicked off haphazardly, their belongings hitting the floor too. He tugs at Yeosang’s clothes more needily than he was anticipating, but hey, one could never blame him for trying to see this beauty undressed as soon as possible.

There are a few rules that Jongho follows when it comes to these encounters, though. Rule number one; no kissing. But when he slides off Yeosang’s shirt and gets him to wiggle out of his tight, tight jeans, the blonde surprises him by suddenly connecting their lips, hungrily kissing him as deeply as he can, leaving Jongho breathless by the time he pulls away. Jongho can’t help but gawk a little to which Yeosang giggles and rolls his eyes.

“What? Scared of a little kiss?”

“No, of course not, it’s just…”

“It’s just… what? You chicken?”

How can he be teasing Jongho at a time like this? Growling under his breath, Jongho accepts the second challenge of the night, cupping his pert ass in his hands and pulling him close, lips and tongue meeting Yeosang’s.

He never really kisses anyone and honestly he’s forgotten how good it can feel. Especially when he’s groping Yeosang’s body and drinking in his sweet mewls and moans, shivers running down Jongho’s spine.

As they kiss, Yeosang guides them to his bedroom, Jongho pulling away and picking him up, earning a little, “whoa!” from the blonde. He laughs and smirks cutely up at Yeosang, crooning, “What? Scared of a little lift?”

“Oh, shut up.” Yeosang bites back playfully, gasping when Jongho tosses him onto the bed.

“Make me.” He challenges the feisty man, climbing on top of him and tugging at his underwear.

Yeosang finally has nothing to say to that, now completely naked under Jongho.

Another rule Jongho has is he never takes off his own clothes. It’s too passionate, too intimate…

“You’re just gonna fuck me in a turtleneck?” Yeosang teases, Jongho’s face flushing again.

“I—“

“I’m not gonna let you.” He giggles, sitting up and rolling his shirt up until it’s completely off of Jongho. “That’s better.” He smiles in satisfaction once Jongho’s half naked. “Could be  _ slightly _ —“

“No.” Jongho can’t help a pout, unable to believe his second sacred rule has been half broken, not willing to let it get fully broken.

“Alright, alright.” He shrugs before he places his hands on Jongho’s golden chest, visibly shuddering as he runs his hands down his body. “Wow, shit, I dunno why you were trying to hide this from me, you’re  _ so _ hot.” He compliments shamelessly. 

Once again, he’s thankful for low lighting, hoping it’s masking his blush. What is even up with this guy? He must want something expensive from Jongho.

“D-Dammit, how about you put that mouth to better use?” He suggests, undoing his belt and unzipping his slacks, soon freeing himself and grinning smugly at Yeosang’s reaction. “If it’ll even fit in that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Fuck…” Yeosang swipes his tongue over his lips before he gets to his hands and knees, back arched and tongue already finding its way to Jongho’s cock.

He hisses in pleasure when he feels his slick kisses and licks, hands coming up to grip Yeosang’s blonde locks. 

“Open wide.” He purrs demandingly, Yeosang immediately doing as he’s told. “Nggh, good boy..” Jongho groans as he eases his cock inside Yeosang’s wet, hot mouth. “That’s it, get it nice and wet.” He grips his hair tighter and begins to move his head as he pleases, fucking Yeosang’s mouth open. “Holy shit, you’re enthusiastic, hm?”

Yeosang is only able to hum in response around his girthy length, pretty eyes that are focused on Jongho’s face already watering. The lewd slurps and occasional gags over the next minutes only make him harder, dick twitching and throbbing against Yeosang’s rubbing tongue. 

His hold on Yeosang’s hair soon goes slack, reaching down to push at the blonde’s shoulders, forcing him onto his back. 

“Condom. Lube. Now.” He snaps, Yeosang wiggling up the bed until he’s near his nightstand, reaching in the drawer and grabbing the bottle and rubber. He tosses them to Jongho who immediately tears the condom open and rolls it over his length. The condom isn’t quite big enough, but it’ll have to suffice. “I’m assuming you’ve already prepared yourself?” Jongho asks as he drizzles lube over his wrapped cock, knowing all of his one night stands finger and prep themselves before so they’re ready when he is. 

“I can take it.” Yeosang assures him. “Hurry up, I want you inside already.” He demands, spreading his legs and showing off his needily winking hole.

It’s all Jongho can take, immediately lining himself up before he begins to sink into Yeosang’s tight heat, gritting his teeth at just how fucking  _ good _ it feels. It’s been awhile since it’s been this hard to keep from blowing too early. So, he takes his time, inch by inch going deeper and deeper into Yeosang, the blonde’s reactions not making it very easy. 

He looks, somehow, even more beautiful, face all twisted up in ecstasy, blonde bangs sticking to his flushed face, little whines and moans so,  _ so _ delicious. It makes him want to kiss him again, but rule number one shouldn’t be broken more, so he remains hovering above Yeosang, holding his cock deep within him.

“You ready for me to move?” He asks after he feels he’s gotten ahold of himself.

“Mhm, oh  _ god _ yeah.”

Jongho’s never fucked like this in his life. Usually, he’ll go hard and fast, make it as quick as possible. But there’s something so exquisite about watching Yeosang come undone under him. His hips move fluidly, rutting up slow and calculated as he watches his lewd face. The sass has completely evaporated, reducing Yeosang down to a whiny, panting, moaning mess, so,  _ so _ gorgeous as he arches his back and rolls down his hips to try and get more of what he wants, pretty pink cock quivering.

“F-Faster…” Yeosang breathes shakily, eyes all teary again like he’s getting overwhelmed by the feeling of Jongho’s cock slowly, teasingly rubbing against his inner walls. “Please, oh my god, I can’t take feeling everything like this..”

“Mmm… no. You already said you can take it.” Jongho chuckles hotly, only slowing down more, Yeosang gasping and grabbing at his forearms. “Okay, okay, but… Not until you beg nicely.”

“F-Fuck… please? Please, please, please,  _ please. _ ”

Damn. How could he ever say no to that?

Rewarding him, Jongho‘s hips start to snap up, Yeosang’s eyes rolling back as he only goes faster and harder, muscles tense and his heart pumping as he starts an animalistic pace. Yeosang is squealing his name so loudly he’s sure the neighbors must hear, but he doesn’t care in the moment, too focused on wanting to make this pretty boy cum. It takes him aback at how he’s focused on Yeosang’s pleasure instead of his own, but he puts that thought to the back of his mind, hands gripping the sheets on either side of Yeosang’s head as he pounds into him mercilessly.

“Is this what you wanted?” He growls.

“Yes, oh my  _ fucking _ — y-yes!” He manages to moan out, clawing at Jongho’s arms, the sharp sensation only fueling Jongho to go faster.

Only a few frenzied thrusts later, Yeosang is tightening around him, face blissed out as he cums all over himself. Jongho clenches his teeth, groaning, “Where do you want it?” before his stomach does a flip when Yeosang points shakily at his face.

Swiftly pulling out and rolling off the condom, Jongho leans over Yeosang’s pretty face, unable to take it. He only jerks himself once, twice before he’s unloading hot ribbons over his cheeks and lips, shuddering at how beautiful he looks with Jongho’s cum all over him. 

“Wow…  _ fuck. _ ” Jongho moans before he flops back, completely spent. Or so he thinks he is, until he glances over and sees Yeosang scooping up his cum, licking it off of his fingers. “O-Oh my god, quit it, I’ll fuck you again.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He teases, swallowing down the rest of his load before he laughs cutely. He shouldn’t sound or look  _ that _ cute when doing things like that.

Rule number three is that Jongho always leaves after he’s done with the first and only round. But… he finds himself unable to take it, yanking Yeosang over to him.

Round two turns into round three and then, somewhere along the line, his pants go and he’s fucking Yeosang for the fourth time and god, it’s already three in the morning and why is he so tired and, and… 

Jolting awake, Jongho’s eyes go wide when he realizes he’s not looking at his own ceiling. What the hell? He goes to move, only to groan quietly at the aching in his muscles. Damn, what the fuck happened to… Wait. When he realizes he hears someone laughing softly, he sits up, jaw dropping when he sees the prettiest guy he’s ever laid eyes on… laughing at him cutely?! 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Yeosang coos, teasing him lightly.

Wow. He’s breathtaking, all wrapped up in the blankets, hair messy and eyes still tired like he woke up not long before Jongho. But… but this isn’t good. This isn’t the time to be admiring Yeosang at all. He’s fucked up…  _ badly. _

“Good morning…” Jongho murmurs, feeling all naked and vulnerable and weird. 

“I was about to wake you up, see if you wanted breakfast?”

Breakfast? Oh no, no, no, this is even worse than Jongho thought!

“Ah, no, actually, I need to leave…” Jongho quickly slips out of bed and gathers up his clothes, yanking his boxers and slacks on and checking for his wallet in his pocket. Looks like he didn’t steal anything, so that’s good at least. “Uhh… what do you want?” He asks, glancing over at Yeosang who looks… a little confused?

“What do I want? Um… for you to not leave and go to breakfast with me?” He giggles before Jongho bites his lip.

“No, I mean, like… you want a particular brand of anything or another car or a trip somewhere or…?”

Brows furrowing, Yeosang mumbles, “Excuse you?”

“Um…  _ oh, _ maybe you just want cash then?”

“Cash?” Yeosang echoes before his eyes widen in clear horror. “Hold on… you… you think I want cash or designer stuff in exchange for last night?” His tone is mortified. “Oh my god, you think I’m some sort of… sugar baby?!”

Oh shit. 

“W-Well… I just… you… you were at the after party eyeing me up, I thought—“

“I was at the after party because I attended the actual function! I was  _ bidding _ at that auction!”

Double oh shit.

“You really think I was some… some…  _ groupie _ hanging around waiting for some random dude to get something off of?” 

“Well, I’d hardly consider myself random.” Jongho defends, Yeosang giving him an incredulous look.

“Excuse you? I have no clue who you are! Do you have any idea who  _ I _ am?”

Why is he saying that as if Jongho should know? If anything,  _ he _ should know  _ Jongho. _ After all, he’s one of the most famous elites in the city. True, they did introduce themselves, but Jongho figured it was a formality.

“Uh… no?”

“I have millions of followers on Instagram from all over the world? I model? Get all kinds of brand deals and sponsorships?”

“You’re… an influencer?” Jongho raises a brow. New money. How laughable. 

“Obviously.” Yeosang crosses his arms. 

“Well… I’m Choi Jongho, son and heir of multimillionaires.” He announces proudly, listing off just a  _ few _ of the businesses his parents own. “And that’s only the beginning. I’m one of the most famous elites this city has to offer and you having no clue who I am… It’s rare, okay? And even rarer that someone who approaches me isn’t looking for money.”

Visibly dumbfounded, Yeosang rubs at his temples and sighs. “I don’t want your money, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure? I could just—“

“I really don’t, okay? I…” Yeosang looks at Jongho like he wants to say something more, but he ends up trailing off for good.

“Well… I’d better get going.” Jongho says awkwardly, sliding on his shirt and making his way out of Yeosang’s bedroom to get his shoes and belongings.

Yeosang wraps the blankets around his body and follows him, soon leaning on the wall and looking at Jongho.

“I… hope we can see each other soon.” He mumbles.

“Yeah…” Or not. Jongho never sees any of his one night stands ever again. “Bye.”

“Bye, Jongho.” 

When the door shuts behind Jongho and he hears Yeosang lock it, he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

Life continues on like normal. Resuming his duties, Jongho goes about his days like he hasn’t had his world rocked by Yeosang. As usual, his parents set him up with work and even the occasional girl, Jongho keeping his encounter with the beautiful blonde to himself.

After all, he is the heir and the legacy of his parents. They could never, ever,  _ ever _ find out he’s into guys. He isn’t  _ exclusively _ into men, so it’s never been a real issue… except that he finds himself in bed with them more often than he’d like to admit. And now… Yeosang… His stomach clenches, wondering why the hell he's so caught up on that feisty, pretty boy.

It leads to a pretty embarrassing chain of events. At every function he attends, he finds himself looking for Yeosang, but of course even an influencer wouldn’t be at the sort of prestigious things his parents generally send him to. Because of this, he’s often searching for someone, anyone, male or female, that resembles Yeosang. But… dammit, no one does. He’s not going home with people as often anymore and when he does, he finds it’s just… not the same.

The most embarrassing thing of all, though, is when he sets up an Instagram account. He’s never bothered with social media, not having the time or energy for it, but… he just wants to see Yeosang, even if it’s on the screen. So, he gets it all up and running, soon searching for “Kang Yeosang” and.. lo and behold… there he is.

He posted just earlier today. It’s marked as an ad, promoting a hair product of some sort, Jongho not focused on that at all, all too engrossed at looking at Yeosang’s smiling face. Shit. He can feel his heart racing just looking at a picture of him, what the hell is going on? 

Exploring the page, he finds out a bit more about Yeosang. He’s apparently a year and some months older than Jongho which surprises him because he assumed  _ he _ was the hyung. He also finds out Yeosang really is quite popular, his posts getting lots of likes and comments. Even the nonsensical, cute, dumb posts get a lot of play and… honestly? Jongho feels a surge of jealousy strike through his heart. All these people get to see Yeosang every day and maybe it’s only through the phone, but… for so many people to know about his little treasure is annoying. 

Every day he starts waiting for that notification that Yeosang has posted. Of course he followed him and put on post and story notifications. Jongho’s profile is inconspicuous so he’s sure Yeosang doesn’t know it’s him. He gives himself permission to leave likes on Yeosang’s posts, but never comments, that feeling a little too risky. 

It’s exciting as well as it is distracting to get these alerts. He’ll be in the middle of anything and will drop it all to go look at what Yeosang’s posted. He finds himself smiling giddily to himself and dropping a like or answering the polls in his stories. It gives him a rush and he kinda hates it, kinda hates how much he depends on Yeosang to light up his days.

Not only that, but it’s starting to become too much. He can hardly take having to be away from this fun, intelligent, sassy, gorgeous individual. He… he wants to see him again. So… he does.

Bundled up in a black hat, mask and coat, Jongho finds himself back at Yeosang’s apartment. It was a bit of a hassle getting in, but he’s made it and… he finds he can’t bring himself to knock on the door or ring the doorbell.

Turns out, he doesn’t have to, as the door suddenly swings open, Jongho letting out a gasp that joins Yeosang’s.

“Oh fuck!” Yeosang shrieks before he peers at him curiously and tilts his head. “...Jongho? Is that you?”

Jongho can only nod, frankly embarrassed to be caught out like this.

“Oh my god, don’t scare me like that!” He giggles before he bites his lip. “What’re you doing here, anyways?”

“Uh…” Jongho hadn’t thought about what he’d say. Can he really be honest here? Oh yes, hyung, I’ve been stalking your Instagram for weeks and can’t stand being without you, so here I am! ...ugh. “Well… I think I forgot something…?” He lamely settles for.

“Oh okay.” He steps aside, letting Jongho in. “Anything in particular? I haven’t found anything that doesn’t belong to me since you came over.” 

Since… Jongho… came over. That’s a way of putting it.

“It was… my watch.” Jongho lies, avoiding eye contact with Yeosang. He wants to look at him so,  _ so _ badly, but… he’s afraid he’ll give himself away. Usually he’s pretty good at lying, but he’s hopeless under Yeosang’s gaze. 

“I keep watches in my closet, follow me.”

Trailing behind Yeosang, Jongho finds himself growing more and more nervous. Why did he even come here? This is dangerous behavior. Especially when they make it to the bedroom, the familiar location bringing back a flood of far too good memories. 

It all becomes too much when they enter the walk in closet, though. Yeosang is so incredibly close and… mm… he smells so good, like sweet cologne, body sliding against Jongho’s to get past him. Jongho bites his lip, trying to think of something other than taking Yeosang right here, right now.

“Here we are. Pretty sure they’re all mine, but have a look.” Yeosang says as he opens the drawer, a dozen or so watches on display.

Of course none of them are Jongho’s. He has dozens and dozens of watches and just one is probably more expensive than all of Yeosang’s combined. But he “checks” nonetheless, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to Yeosang. 

“Ahh… no, none of those are mine..” He murmurs into his mask. Jongho is starting to sweat, hoping he can escape now. “Anyways, uh, sorry for bothering you, you seemed to be going out anyways, so I’ll—“

“I was only gonna check the mail.” 

“Even so, I shouldn’t just… come over whenever I feel like…”

“I thought you were looking for your watch?”

Shit.

“O-Oh, yeah, right, uh—“

A hand suddenly grabs at his left one, spinning him round until he’s face to face with Yeosang.

“I’m thinking somebody’s lying.” He tuts, grinning smugly at Jongho. “You just wanted to see me, right?” As smug as he’s being, there’s also a hopefulness to his tone.

“No!” Jongho denies, but when Yeosang’s face falls, he ends up caving. “Okay, okay, yes, god dammit, don’t look at me like that.”

A bright smile replaces the frown, Yeosang reaching up to remove Jongho’s mask. 

“Knew it.” He purrs before he places a sweet kiss onto Jongho’s lips.

Unfortunately, this time, Yeosang can actually see his blush. And he laughs at him adorably, running his knuckle over Jongho’s red cheeks.

“Cute.” He whispers, the two of them lost in each other’s eyes for a few moments before it’s Yeosang’s turn to blush. “So, ahem, maybe… maybe wanna go get that breakfast now?”

“It’s not breakfast time?”

“I know this place that serves American breakfast all day. C’mon, let’s go.”

Jongho tries to protest, tries to make any excuse… but soon enough, he’s sat in a cute, American style diner, thankful that this place doesn’t seem to have anyone that would recognize him.

After they order, Yeosang smiles and leans on his elbows, making the dreamiest eyes at Jongho. The brunette can hardly contain himself; no one has ever looked at him like that before. He has a bad feeling brewing in his stomach, afraid that he’s catching feelings… if he hasn’t already.

“So, what’ve you been up to?” 

Uhhh… “Nothing really. Just the usual, boring stuff.” Jongho shrugs. “You?” He asks like he doesn’t already know, like he hasn’t been obsessively watching every story and liking every post he’s made this past month. 

“Lots of things, but I’m sure they’re not exciting to someone like you.” He laughs.

“No, no, do tell.” Jongho wants to hear it from his perspective anyways.

Yeosang obliges, talking about things Jongho knows about and other things he didn’t post online. Hm. So there  _ are _ parts of his life that aren’t public. It makes Jongho worry, like he’s not the only one, but… then he wonders why he’s even acting like that. It’s not like they’re together or ever will be.

Their breakfast arrives and they start eating, Jongho making note right away that Yeosang is an adorably messy eater. More than once he has to reach over and wipe at Yeosang’s face with a napkin. In return, Yeosang feeds Jongho bites of his own food, claiming he just  _ has _ to try it. It makes Jongho feel all warm and fuzzy, like they’re on a date or something… unless… wait. 

Unless they  _ are _ on a date?! 

Oh shit. No! That, combined with catching feelings, is breaking all his rules! How did he get coerced into this?

Well… he didn’t really get coerced. He’s the dumbass who brought himself all the way to Yeosang. He’s the dumbass who can’t seem to get on without him. He’s the dumbass who’s fondly wiping at Yeosang’s face yet again, smiling happily when the blonde kisses at his fingers.

His hand retracts quickly when the waitress comes back and smiles at them before she asks, “Together for the bill?”

“Of course.” Yeosang nods, pulling out his wallet and giving her his card. 

“Wait, I could—“

“I got it.” Yeosang assures him, the waitress taking off before Jongho can even pull his card out. When he pouts, Yeosang giggles and says, “Okay, next time  _ you _ can pay. Promise.”

Next time? But there can’t be a next time…

Jongho ends up eating his own words. As it turns out, there definitely can be a next time. And a next time after that. And yet  _ another _ next time after that! 

It becomes a bad habit. Jongho is somehow always ending up at Yeosang’s place and inevitably Yeosang drags him into something. Whether that be ordering in or going out, they’re with each other every single weekend. Jongho tries his best to keep everything they do in house, thankful that Yeosang is mostly a homebody, but sometimes they go out and… well… 

Gossip is starting to spread about famous influencer Kang Yeosang spotted out a lot with some guy in a mask and hat and sunglasses, even if it’s nighttime. Everyone is starting to get suspicious, even going as far as wondering if this is a dating scandal. Jongho is horrified to read that news, just praying no one will ever catch on to who is  _ under _ that disguise. 

Yeosang doesn’t seem to mind at all, though, not even worried that a  _ guy _ is attached to his name for a dating scandal. It weirds Jongho out, but he doesn’t say a damn thing about it, that topic never coming up between them whenever they’re together. 

Which is why it’s a surprise when, on a Saturday night, Jongho is let inside his apartment and Yeosang asks, “Y’know… why’re you always dressed like some sorta spy?” 

He freezes on the spot, hesitating in removing all his gear like he’s just been caught out. Yeosang  _ is _ laughing a little, his tone playful enough, but… his eyes are serious, like he’s searching Jongho for the answer.

“Well… y’know…”

“No, I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking.”

Yeosang isn’t laughing anymore.

“It should be obvious, hyung.” He finally slides off the mask and glasses, hat going too. “It’s… who I am.”

“Like.. this is your fashion?”

“No, no, I mean… it’s  _ because _ of who I am.”

The blonde looks puzzled. “Explain.”

Nervousness starts to creep up Jongho’s spine, his muscles tense and stomach churning.

“Well, uh… my status… my name.. I can’t just… y’know… throw that all away.”

“What do you mean by that?” He presses, the air around them stiflingly uncomfortable. 

“I can’t just… show my face and create drama…”

Yeosang pauses, staring at Jongho for a long, hard minute before he whispers, “You're not openly out, are you?” 

Swallowing hard, Jongho protests, “I like women, too…”

“Good for you, do you want a medal or something?” He bites back. “Answer the damn question, Jongho; are you openly with me or not?”

“We’re not even together, hyung, I—“

“Not even together? Are you kidding me, right now?” Yeosang steps up to him, looking up at Jongho with fire in his eyes. “We spend every moment we can together. We fuck, we go on dates, we talk about anything and everything, we have fun… What do you think is going on here?!”

“W-Well…”

“You think I hang around you because of your status? Your name? Your money? I don’t need any sort of money or things from you, you  _ know _ that. I got money, too, I…  _ I _ could buy  _ you _ nice things!”

Jongho can’t help a little scoff. “Please, hyung, you’re an influencer with new money, not an elite with my kind of money.” 

Blinking, Yeosang shakes his head. “That’s what you think of me? That I’m… not worthy or something?”

Backtracking fast, Jongho shakes his head. “No, I… I was just saying…”

“Save it.” He practically growls. “At least I actually make my own money and don’t live off of mommy and daddy.”

Ouch. “Hyung, I—“

“That’s it, isn’t it? Because of your parents’ expectations, you’re going to reject me in the end.”

“Who said anything about rejection?” Jongho exclaims, not liking where this is going. “I’m not rejecting you! I just… I just—“

“Don’t wanna be with me in public. Don’t want anyone to see us together. Don’t want anyone to think that what’s actually going on is actually going on.” He deadpans.

“Yeosangie hyung…”

“Don’t sweet talk me.” He sighs. “Just… just get out.”

_ What? _ No. There’s… there’s no way Yeosang just said that.

“Get out?” Jongho echoes.

“Yeah, like… get out of my face, get out of my apartment, get out of my life.”

“No!” Jongho gasps, shaking his head. “I… I refuse!”

“Why? I’m just some… guy with Instagram money, right? It’s not like you love me.” He mutters bitterly.

A swell of emotions fill Jongho up, willing himself not to actually start tearing up. He has to. He has to say it otherwise he feels he’s going to lose Yeosang forever. “Hyung, I… I  _ do _ love you. I’m sorry I haven’t said it til now, but… I really,  _ really _ do love you.”

“No, you don’t.” Yeosang says firmly. “Y‘know, I actually love you. I love you a lot. I’ve loved you since our first memories together. But…” He averts his face, shoulders starting to shake. “Not enough to betray myself. I won’t be your dirty little secret.”

“That’s unfair. You say that like you’d be openly out and proud with me.”

Yeosang’s head whips back to look at Jongho in shock, eyes full of tears. “Jongho, I  _ am _ out and proud with you! I tell my friends and family about you, I would even tell my followers about you, I… I’m not ashamed of who I am and who I love.”

Jongho remains quiet at that, not sure what to say.

“And okay, maybe I don’t get it.” Yeosang continues. “My family has been supportive of me since day one and no, I don’t have several companies I need to inherit and future heirs I’ve gotta produce, but…” He looks at Jongho desperately. “ _ Please. _ Fuck their standards. Fuck society for saying we’re wrong. Fuck anyone who would get between us. If you love me and I love you… why can’t we make it work?”

“It… doesn’t work that way…” Jongho mumbles.

“Fine. It doesn’t, then. I’m not gonna force you to say anything or out you to anyone. But as I said… I’m not being your little secret that you have to sneak around with so no one knows that we’re… y’know… together.” He gestures angrily towards the door. “So, as I was saying; get out.”

Eyes stinging, Jongho takes a step towards the door before he murmurs, “You don’t have to do this. We can just… be as we are.”

“No. I  _ do  _ have to do this. I have to move on from you and find someone who’s on the same page as me… and you have to do the same, too.”

Jongho can feel his heart splitting in two.

“Goodbye, Jongho.” Yeosang says firmly, the brunette finally caving and leaving. 

The door slams after him and Jongho swallows hard, trying to contain himself. 

But when he gets to his car, he sighs, he breathes in shakily… and then he starts to break down crying. 


	2. Death of a Bachelor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the homophobic f-slur used in a derogatory way so just a warning!!
> 
> Also my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)

When his puffy, swollen eyes first flutter open, he hisses and squeezes them shut, saving himself from the head splittingly bright sunshine. Groaning, he turns over, pulling the blankets up over his head, taking comfort in the darkness. His comfort doesn’t last for long, though, the emotions and events of last night quickly flooding back to him.

It took hours for him to leave that parking spot. He barely made it home, vision blurred by the tears that wouldn’t stop. He’s always been the worst at stopping his tears once they start and… this has got to be the worst heartbreak of his life, so there’s no telling when it’ll cease. 

He tries. He tries to dust himself off and resume as normal. But… as the day slowly goes by, only one thing on his mind, he knows he has to try.

So he types up a message, not too long and not too short, begging shamelessly for Yeosang to give him another chance. When he gets a reply, though, he feels his already broken heart sink deeper and deeper into the pit of his stomach. 

**[Yeosangie hyung]**

_ Jongho please this is hard enough. Don’t text me, don’t contact me, don’t turn up at my place or anything like that. I need to get over you. You need to get over me too. I’m sorry. I love you. I’m blocking you _

“What, no!” Jongho exclaims to himself, hurrying to text back… only for it to never go through.

Fuck. He really did block him. After he said he loves Jongho, too… 

“This is insane.” Jongho mumbles to himself, unable to take it.

After a few more hours of pacing the floor and ugly crying, Jongho sniffles and wipes the tears off of his cheeks, wondering what the hell to do. But when he gets a text from his mom to visit her tomorrow… the answer becomes clear.

Even if Yeosang never takes him back, he has to try. If it’s only for his own sanity and to live his truth, that will be enough. He never wants to go back to how life was before Yeosang opened his eyes. Even if it shakes him to the very core and breaks down every foundation of his life, he just…  _ has to. _

Which is how he ends up in front of his mother, fidgeting with the delicate china, careful to not break it in his shaking hands. 

“How have you been, son?” She asks sweetly, so sweetly that Jongho almost feels relaxed. 

Because he loves his family. He really does. But he has been tossing and turning all night, plagued with the worst scenarios running through his head. There’s only one way to find out if he’s right, though, so… He takes in a deep breath before he smiles sadly.

“I… met someone.” He starts, tone strained. 

“Oh? Well, that’s wonderful, honey, do I know her?” She asks softly as she leans in, clearly intrigued. 

The grandfather clock ticks loudly in the background, Jongho’s heart thumping so loudly he’s sure his mom can hear it in the otherwise silent room.

“Mm mm. You… you wouldn’t know… him…” Jongho all but whispers, trembling where he sits.

His mother pauses for a moment before she laughs shortly. “I’m sorry, sweetie, but I think I heard you wrong.” 

“You didn’t.” He says without hesitation, though he soon regrets it when her smiling face falters.

“Of course I misheard you, Jongho, you… you couldn’t have said  _ him _ instead of her.”

The nightmares from last night seem to be becoming reality.

“He’s… he’s not a girl, mom. He’s a guy. He’s—“

Shattered china scatters across the marble floor, his mom giving him an infuriated look as she shakes her head.

“I refuse to believe it.” She whispers. Jongho places his cup down, ignoring the broken one all over the floor.

“Please, hear me out. I don’t just like women, I… I like men, too, a-and I’ve met a man I absolutely love and—“

“You  _ can’t _ love a man!” She exclaims, the tension between them increasing. “You have a future ahead of you… one… one that doesn’t involve those sorts of things, one that doesn’t have scandal and drama and affairs with men.”

“Mom, I can’t change who I am, I can’t change who I love.” He protests, blood screaming in his ears. 

“Perhaps you can’t change it. But you  _ will _ change your actions.” She points at him seriously. “Never speak of this to anyone, least of all your father. I will have none of it.”

“ _ You’ll _ have none of it? Father won’t? The public won’t? But… but… but what about  _ me? _ ” He fights back. “What about my life, my happiness? Does that not matter to you? Am I only an image, a concept, a… a.. fucking heir to your companies?”

“Don’t give me that, you know I love you.” She murmurs, attempting to smother the fire when all she does is fan it.

“Do I, though? Do I really know you and everyone else loves me when you’re telling me I’m wrong for something as simple as being with someone?”

“We could never hold our heads up high if everyone knew you had these… tendencies.” 

“Fine.” He practically hisses, standing up and stalking over to the door. “Y’know what?  _ I _ will have none of this.”

“Wait.” His mom tries to stop him, reaching a hand out. “If you walk out that door and proceed to ruin yourself by “loving” this man… consider yourself cut off and out of this family.”

Tense, Jongho pants quietly, hanging by the door. 

“Jongho, please think twice. Your legacy and wellbeing is far greater than some…  _ faggot _ .”

His fingers curl into fists and he growls, “I’m leaving.” before he storms out without another word.

World falling apart, Jongho feels like he’s going to be sick on the drive home. He’s furious, he’s dejected, he’s miserable and, above all, he doesn’t have family nor Yeosang by his side. What the hell is he going to do? 

When home, he goes back to pacing, having cried all the tears he had today. His mind races with plans of what he’s going to do now that he’s been cut off. The only thing that comes to mind is that his grandmother left him millions in her will, the money his and his alone. Since his parents have nothing to do with that money, he’ll still be okay… in that regard, at least.

Where he won’t be okay if the fact that he’s lost his family. This wound will take awhile to heal, even if he knows he did the right thing for himself. 

The next few days are spent in a complete funk. He wants to figure things out for himself, but he barely has the motivation to eat or move from his bed, let alone get out there and talk to people or make phone calls. It’s frustrating, but… he simply can’t escape his own sorrow. Not even enough to check Yeosang’s Instagram or anything. 

His mother tries to contact him a few times, but he ignores it, knowing there’s no use in talking to someone who would cut him off for love and even go as far as calling Yeosang a slur. He never really questioned his family’s choices before or why he was so scared to mention his affections for the same sex, but… now he sees how fucked it’s been this entire time.

After all, he’s been a good son. He’s tried his best to appease them all his life, dedicating his very existence to them and the businesses. And this is how they repay him. 

Jongho can’t even think of the last time he did something  _ he _ wanted to do before Yeosang. Through Yeosang, he found a love for many different things, one of the most being photography. They would go around the city, on the rare occasions Jongho would actually let it happen, just taking pictures of things… well… Jongho would mostly take photos of his muse, but… Even still, it fostered a love for something he had no clue he even liked to begin with.

That’s why he did what he did. Yes, he wants Yeosang back. But… he also wants to love and treat himself well, too. It took a little guidance from his hyung, but now he fully sees it; fuck standards, fuck society for thinking they’re wrong and fuck anyone who would try to get between them and their happiness.

It doesn’t stop the pain of it all, though. He’s in the middle of another crying session when his phone goes off and he grumbles, “Fuck off.” to his stupid phone… only to gasp when he sees the caller id.

“ _ Hyung? _ ” He whispers in disbelief when he answers the call.

“Jongho? Jongho, can you hear me? God, the connection is shit…”

Sniffing, Jongho clears his throat and exclaims, “Yes, I can hear you!” 

“Oh thank fuck!” Yeosang sounds… oddly panicked. “Please, Jongho, I know I’m the last person you wanna talk to, but… shit, I need a ride… and I need one quick.”

“Where are you?” Jongho is already on his feet, hurrying to get his shoes and jacket.

He doesn’t question Yeosang at all when he tells him the address of a club, just knowing Yeosang must not feel safe. 

“Please, hyung, please stay on the phone with me while waiting. And make sure you’re around other people.”

“Other people is the problem.” Yeosang sighs before he coughs a little. “Ugh, it’s so cold and dark, I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot.” Jongho assures him softly as he drives, taking the quickest route to Yeosang’s location. 

“I’m really sorry, Jongho… god, I’m really,  _ really _ sorry, but— hey!” 

Jongho’s heart stops when he hears Yeosang yell, the stomach churning sound accompanied by the deep voice of some random dude. Pulling up to the club, he whips his head around, eyes darting everywhere, desperate to find that floof of blonde hair.

“Where are you? Hyung? Hyung, please talk to me, where are—“

He suddenly spots Yeosang… and the other guy who’s clearly harassing him, blood boiling at the sight of the man looming over his hyung. Driving over, he soon races out of the car and approaches, shouting, “Get away from him!”

The man pauses before he turns around, grinning drunkenly. “Or what?” He taunts, clearly thinking he can push Jongho around, much taller than him. 

“Or I’ll split your head like an apple.” Jongho growls threateningly.

“Jongho…” Yeosang whispers, biting his lip. “C’mon, lets just go—“

He suddenly grabs Yeosang’s wrist, preventing him from going to Jongho. 

“Hey, I’m not looking for trouble, just looking for a good time!” He slurs, going to pull Yeosang closer to him.

Jongho sees red and, before he even realizes what he’s doing, his fist has connected with the man’s jaw, sending him sprawling back. Yeosang shrieks and rushes behind Jongho, the brunette staring daggers into the man who’s completely out cold.

“And stay that way.” Jongho hisses before he wraps a protective arm around Yeosang, ushering him into the car. 

Peeling away from the dark alley, Jongho waits until they’re far away enough before he reaches a hand over to Yeosang’s shoulder, softly asking, “Are you okay?”

“I’m shaken up.” He admits with a sad smile. “But thanks to you, I’m at least safe.”

His smile back is just as sad, biting back questions about why he was even in that situation to begin with. It doesn’t matter, after all, no one deserves to have people harassing them.

“I’m just glad you called me.” Jongho admits, giving his shoulder a squeeze before he resumes driving in the direction of Yeosang’s place. 

“I couldn’t think of anyone else.” He murmurs before he quickly follows up with, “A-And I wouldn’t have anyone else save me.”

Jongho looks at him with wide, surprised eyes before his gaze softens.

When they finally make it to Yeosang’s apartment, he insists on walking him inside, Yeosang far from protesting. In fact, when he shrugs off his jacket and slips off his shoes, he suddenly grabs Jongho’s shirt and pulls him close, whispering, “Please stay with me?”

So, Jongho does. He stays all night, simply holding Yeosang, not a word shared between them. Within a few hours, Yeosang is fast asleep in Jongho’s arms, sleeping peacefully and snoring quietly. Jongho thinks he’s never been happier.

Somewhere along the line, Jongho must’ve fallen asleep too as he’s waking up to the sound of birds chirping and Yeosang’s cute snores. Gently adjusting his position, he bites his lip when that rouses Yeosang, the blonde blinking sleepily a few times and stretching in Jongho’s embrace.

“Morning, Yeosangie hyung.” He whispers.

“Morning… mm… sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that.” He mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. 

“It’s okay, really. Fall asleep on me any time.” He jokes lightly despite the heaviness of his heart.

Because he knows. He  _ knows _ it’ll be time for him to go and Yeosang will return to blocking him out of his life. 

“Hah… well…”

“How do you feel? Do you need me to stay longer?” 

Yeosang looks away and mumbles, “If you don’t mind…”

“Of course I don’t mind, hyung.” He gently forces the blonde to look at him. “I love you, remember?”

“I… remember.” Yeosang chews his lip for a few moments. “But… god, Jongho, I can’t believe how much I miss you, b-but we  _ can’t _ just—“

“I talked to my mom.”

He blinks at Jongho once, twice. “What?”

“I talked to her.”

“About… like…?”

“Mhm.”

They both get real quiet for a few moments.

“It went… about as badly as you’d expect.”

“Oh my god… I’m… I’m so sorry…”

“Please… don’t be.” Jongho murmurs and Yeosang shakes his head.

“Of course I’m sorry. It’s… it’s all my f—“

“Hyung.” He places a hand over Yeosang’s mouth. “It’s not  _ your _ fault that my parents are awful.” He smiles a little. “It’s your fault that I’m in love with you, though.”

It’s Yeosang’s turn to crack a small smile, grinning against his palm.

“I love you, too.” He mumbles into his hand, Jongho’s smile widening.

“Does that mean…?” Jongho can’t help but sound hopeful, removing his hand so Yeosang can speak.

“What’s the point in trying to deny this?” He answers sweetly, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Jongho’s lips. “I wanna say no. I wanna say that you’re gonna hurt me and reject me in the end. You seemed like the forever bachelor, the one who would never commit to me. But… you’ve already done what I thought you could never do. And now? I guess… I guess it’s just us against the world.” 

“Us against the world… I like the sound of that.” Jongho responds thoughtfully.

In a matter of weeks, it really does become them against the world. They move in together and begin to share their lives. Jongho ends up meeting Yeosang’s family, who are more than welcoming to him, and even some of Yeosang’s Instagram friends. It’s been awhile since he’s felt this loved and accepted and he finds he’s loving every moment of it.

Only problem is that Yeosang is hesitant to announce him fully to the world. Not for his sake, but for Jongho’s. It’s hard trying to convince him because Yeosang still is trying to help salvage a little bit of Jongho’s relationship with his family. But he knows they’ll never come around, so he decides to hatch up his own little plan.

Yeosang’s in the middle of a photoshoot when Jongho is picking up flowers, getting to the location of said photoshoot just in time for everything to be wrapping up. Giggling to himself, Jongho walks up to Yeosang and taps him on the shoulder, waiting for the blonde to turn around before he holds up the flowers.

“H-Hey! Jongho, what’re you doing?” Yeosang gasps in surprise, glancing around at the various people watching.

“I’m just congratulating my boyfriend on a great job well done.” He purrs sweetly, handing Yeosang the flowers before placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

The small crowd all look at each other in surprise before everyone goes, “awww.” Yeosang blushes and hugs Jongho, hiding his face in his neck.

By the time they make it out of the photoshoot, after getting many congratulations from the staff, Yeosang is shaking his head, a huge smile on his face.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” Jongho reaches down and clasps his hand, smiling back. “We’re out and proud, hyung.”

Laughing happily, Yeosang nods and agrees, “We’re out and proud.”

Yeosang isn’t quite laughing a few minutes later, though, gasping out, “J-Jongho, just because we’re out and proud doesn’t mean you can just…!”

Smiling innocently, Jongho not so innocently humps Yeosang’s thighs, left hand down Yeosang’s pants to jerk him off. 

“Doesn’t mean I can just…  _ what, _ hyung?” He purrs in his ear cutely, soon nibbling on the same ear.

“Mmm don’t make me say it…” He whines, gasping when Jongho pushes down his pants to his knees, thick cock between Yeosang’s now bare thighs.

Jongho continues to feign complete innocence, giggling sweetly at Yeosang’s reflection in the mirror they’re up against. It was hard to resist, so he just ended up pulling Yeosang into a public bathroom, thankful that it’s one of the family ones that has complete privacy. 

“Say it~” He whispers against Yeosang’s neck, biting him possessively.

“Shit, shit, shit, okay, ngh, it doesn’t mean you can just pull me into any random place and fuck me!” He exclaims a little too loudly, desperate voice echoing around the bathroom.

“Good hyung.” He kisses the bite he just left before Jongho begins to move, thrusting between his thighs, his cock kissing Yeosang’s every thrust forward. 

“Y-You… kinky bastard…”

“You love it.” Jongho teases, back hugging Yeosang sweetly as he continues fucking his thighs.

Making it quick, Jongho wraps a hand around Yeosang’s cock, jerking him off fast as he uses his thighs to get himself off. The blonde is quickly kissing him to try and conceal his moans, both of them very quickly approaching release. 

With a muffled cry of Jongho’s name, Yeosang cums all over his hand, Jongho unloading onto his thighs with a grunt. 

“Mmm, Yeosangie hyung.” He kisses him one more time before he begins to help clean them up.

“Satisfied?”

“Are you?”

Yeosang blushes and mumbles, “Yeah…”

“Then so am I.”

He pulls up Yeosang’s pants for him and turns him around, hugging his hyung happily. 

“I love you so much.” Jongho purrs, making lovey eyes at Yeosang.

“Why do I love you again?”

“Because I’m amazing.”

Caving, Yeosang laughs and nods. “Something like that.”

Snuggling up to Yeosang, Jongho hums in his neck.

“So… when can we get out of this bathroom?” Yeosang deadpans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so that's the end!! I hope you enjoyed and I really appreciate that you got to the end of this fic. Kudos and comments are also very appreciated, so thank you in advance if you leave any!!
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> 💛💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it... for now! Hehehe sorry not sorry for the angst. I promise it'll end okay, just you wait 💛
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, but so is just giving me a read! So thank you so much 💛💛💛


End file.
